


A World Without Fear

by DaddySatan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Medieval Medicine, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySatan/pseuds/DaddySatan
Summary: Another medieval au.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A World Without Fear

Kara was born to a wealthy family, in a small kingdom known as Kryptonia, that spanned across a select few isles off the coast of Fortriu in northern Britannia. Her parents, a Duke from the house of El, and his wife, the daughter of a military general, who, when died, gave control to his other daughter Astra. The arrangement was only meant to be temporary, however when a “proper” replacement had never been found due to Astra’s extreme competency, she was given the role in permanent. Zor-El, Kara’s father, was originally intended to take up his father-in-law’s place, but saw little interest in the goings of wartime, beyond that of the scientific discoveries he’d enthusiastically produced when his duties as a duke had not intervened. He was an increasingly median man, being neither cold, nor warm towards his family. His interests, however, persisted towards that of a scientist, being granted a place in the science guild. His position was more in name than in practice, due to his Dukehood.

Alura, Kara’s mother, had been warm for a considerable time, until the perils of war beset her, along with the rest of the kingdom, into becoming cold and tired. When asked for warmth by Kara, Alura merely shook her head with a response of “perhaps tomorrow,” or “I’m busy, darling.”

The war persisted.

Thorul, a once small, insignificant, port kingdom had become greedy for new land and new funds, and set out, conquering village by village, quickly amassing a sizable portion of land. In the beginning, of course, the acquired land was gathered through purely diplomatic means; there were little, if few deaths during the infant years. The peace, however, failed to last long. When the king, Lionel Luthor passed of the Influenza virus, an earlier, more Medieval form, his son took over. Alexander, or Lex, Luthor, had been almost sociopathic in his quest for Britainic control. And so, village by village, city by city, and finally kingdom by kingdom, he conquered the entirety of Fortriu. Kryptonia, proved a challenge however. The mountainous terrain and island separation were alien concepts to Lex. And so he became infuriated with them, deciding the kingdom was to be wiped out, rather than conquered. Many years passed, and finally, the day came when Lex had personally burned the throne room and sliced off the head of the king, only to, in a barbaric and heated display, impale it with a spear and leave it to rot in front of the castle’s entrance. He gained the title _Savage Conqueror_ , wearing it proudly as so to show his ruling as a fearful one, rather than a kind one.

Kara, in a fruitful attempt at escape, was given to a young apprentice healer named Eliza, with a daughter by the name of Alexandra, or Alex, as she was called in private, in one of the nearby conquered lands. Her cousin, Kal-El, renamed Clark, was sent to live with a young, childless farmer couple who looked after the king’s food supply.

Eliza and her family had been called to the court after making a name for herself saving the life of a well-respected army general who’d been jumped when passing through Eliza’s village. She’d been asked to travel to the castle and work under the tutelage of a kind old man with reassuring eyes and a warming smile. However, the time swiftly came for Eliza to usurp him, acquiring the role of the court’s physician after he passed. It was saddening, yet peaceful; if the old man suffered it was merely in his final dream, of what, however, Eliza found herself pondering in the beginning of her new position. She took on Alex, her daughter from birth, as her new apprentice, who had progressed remarkably fast.

Her husband, Jeremia, had been requisitioned for a job by the king, and disappeared shortly after. The content of the quest was unknown, however the family assumed it to be his final one.

Kara, on the other hand, had been given over to the youngest daughter, Lena Luthor as a maid soon after arriving, due to the perceived incompetence of the former handmaiden. Even though she was young in age, her performance was exemplary over the years, and Lena, herself, had taken a liking to Kara. Of course, she’d never admit friendship, at least not to her brother and her mother, Lillian, but she found comfort in the many conversations she had with Kara. However, in the beginning, Lena believed Kara to be unread and unintelligent. Kara played the part, especially to Lex and Lillian, however she quickly found that persona cracking, just a bit, but only in the privacy of Lena’s company. Like Kara, Lena had been interested in the sciences from a young age, often conversing with Kara about new ideas. Kara often restrained herself, but occasionally she’d let slip that Lena had made a mistake in her original calculations, and Lena, upon realizing the truth in Kara’s statements, became infatuated with her ideas. She poked and prodded, but still, only seldom received small criticisms, much to her chagrin. The two became increasingly close, however, only in private, during the deep hours of the night when sleep befell Lena, leading to her waking Kara and the two of them reading until the wee hours of the morning, when Lena fell asleep, Kara serving as her pillow, and Kara sleeping only a few hours before waking herself up, carefully removing Lena from herself, and preparing for Lena’s day. Each time they were lucky enough to evade Lillian or Lex’s knowledge, and every time, they were anxious, and every time, they still read until near-dawn the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter short


End file.
